moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Resistance
The Resistance is a fictional military organization featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They represent the primary protagonists of the 2015 blockbuster feature film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. It is the modern era counterpart to the Alliance to Restore the Republic, or Rebel Alliance, as seen in the original film series. The Resistance is a large military operation formed in opposition to the First Order. It was created with the support of the existing New Republic and was founded by General Leia Organa of the planet Alderaan. The Resistance maintained a headquarters on the planet D'Qar. The insignia of the Resistance is the same as that of the Rebel Alliance. The Resistance maintains armed military units as well as its own space fleet, which is comprised of X-wing fighters. History When the First Order came to power, it proved that it was a force to be reckoned with, having evolved from the remnants of the original First Galactic Empire. As a response to the growing threat that the First Order posed, elements of the New Republic formed a rebellion faction to combat the First Order's efforts. General Leia Organa, a veteran of the original Civil War established a Resistance stronghold on the planet D'Qar. Leia knew that one of the First Order's primary ambitions was the destruction of any fringe elements of the ancient Jedi Order. The last holdout of this august body was her own brother, Luke Skywalker, who had gone into a self-imposed exile after one of his students, Kylo Ren, was corrupted by the Dark Side of the Force by First Order Supreme Leader Snoke. Leia knew that the Resistance needed the aide of the Jedi, but his whereabouts remained a mystery. She sent her best pilot, Poe Dameron, to the planet Jakku to meet with an old ally, Lor San Tekka, who was sympathetic to the Resistance and possessed a portion of a map leading the way to Luke Skywalker. Poe Dameron traveled to Jakku and retrieved the map from Lor San Tekka, but a First Order landing party, led by Kylo Ren, came to the desert world to intercept them. Poe managed to hide the map inside of his astromech droid, BB-8, before being captured and interrogated. Kylo Ren murdered Lor San Tekka, then ordered his Stormtroopers to slaughter the rest of the villagers. Kylo Ren took Poe Dameron aboard the First Order Star Destroyer and used the Force to draw information from him about the map. Poe managed to escape from the First Order however with some help from a defecting Stormtrooper identified as FN-2187. Poe renamed him Finn and the two stole a TIE fighter and fled to Jakku. The ship crashed and it was beleived that Poe was killed, though he actually survived. Finn journeyed to Niima Outpost where he found Poe's droid, BB-8, in the possession of a young scavenger woman named Rey. In order to curry Rey's favor, he told her that he was a member of the Resistance, neglecting to mention that he had been a Stormtrooper up until a few hours ago. The First Order sent ships to sanction the fugitives, and Rey was forced to help Finn escape by stealing an old freighter ship, the Millennium Falcon. Rey and Finn encountered the Falcon 's original owner, Han Solo and his wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca. Understanding how important it was to get BB-8 and the map back to the Resistance, Han agreed to help the refugees and brought them to the planet Takodana to enlist the aid of an old contact of his named Maz Kanata. The First Order had informants everywhere, and it wasn't long before news of the refugees' location was made known to them. They sent a squadron of ships as well as ground support to Takodana to recover the missing piece of the map. The Resistance likewise learned about the First Order's planned assault on Takodana and sent a squadron of fighters to run interference. Poe Dameron, having somehow made it back to Resistance HQ led his squadron in an offense against First Order TIE fighters. They succeeded in driving off the fighters, though Rey was captured during the skirmish and taken aboard the First Order cruiser. Soon after, Supreme Leader Snote demonstrated the efficiency of the First Order's newest superweapon, which required the power of an entire sun, and used it to destroy the Hosnian system, which was where the New Republic seat was located. This changed the geopolitical landscape of the galaxy forever, and the Resistance were now on their own, without the benefit of the Republic's resources. Back on D'Qar, Resistance leaders conducted an analysis on the First Order's latest superweapon, which was incorporated into a planetoid called Starkiller Base. Their mission to destroy this weapon required the destruction of the base's thermal oscillator, which could only be done by placing explosives within the base itself. Han Solo, Chewbacca and Finn took on the mission to plant the explosives (though Finn's primary concern was rescuing Rey), while the Resistance sent in fighters to provide interference. The strategy proved successful, though it came at a heavy cost. During the Starkiller Base affair, Han Solo was murdered by Kylo Ren, who was actually his son, Ben. Finn and Chewbacca managed to rescue Rey, though Finn suffered a critical injury at the blade of Kylo Ren. A few of the First Order's highest ranking officers, including Kylo Ren and General Hux managed to get off the planet in time. When the heroes returned to D'Qar, Leia met Rey for the first time and embraced her, knowing that she was destined to carry on the legacy of the Jedi. Members Incomplete * Ackbar * BB-8 * Kaydel Ko Connix * Leia Organa * Nien Nunb * Poe Dameron * R2-D2 * Temmin "Snap" Wexley Associates * Chewbacca * FN-2187 * Luke Skywalker * Lor San Tekka * Han Solo * Maz Kanata * Rey See also Category:Organizations Category:Military organizations